


Unrequited love

by JKlog



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKlog/pseuds/JKlog
Summary: Jim's unrequited love for his Guide.Sentinel Bingo ChallengePrompt: unrequited love pining





	Unrequited love

**Author's Note:**

> The scenes in blue are Jim's dreams.


End file.
